Back In Town
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: REWRITE: Winry rejects Edward's proposal, so Edward decides to go back to Central to get out of the way of Winry and Alphonse's relationship. He collects his savings and buys his own house, later falling in love with the great Roy Mustang while not noticing that Havoc is in love with him. RoyEd AlWin Havocai and eventual RoyMpreg!Ed
1. Chapter 1

**This is the same story that I had up before, but I felt as if it wasn't really...good. My style of writing has changed a lot in the past two years so I decided to slightly rewrite this. And by slightly, I mean just correct a lot of mistakes and add in a few more details to make the story a lot better. Everything will still be the same, though.**

* * *

"So brother…what about you and Winry?" Alphonse, who was in his new body, questioned his older brother. Edward looked at him. He saw pain flash through his younger brother's eyes but only for a brief moment. He knew that Alphonse loved Winry, probably even more than him, but…everyone just thought that the two of them would be together. Was it really worth it to marry someone just because everyone else thought it was going to happen? Edward looked back at the house with a blank expression on his face. He looked over at Alphonse and smirked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"And what about that Xingese girl, May?" Alphonse blushed, but shook his head at Edward's question.

"She went back to her own country, remember?" Alphonse reminded. Edward shrugged his shoulders as they made their way up the path to Winry's. To tell the truth, Edward thought of Winry merely as a sister; he couldn't tell Alphonse that though...who knows how the younger would react. Edward figured he'd probably be inwardly happy, but everyone knew that Winry loved him and not Alphonse...unless she didn't really...? Shaking the thought from his mind, the two brothers made it to the Rockbell residence in no time, much to Edward's dismay. To prove to Alphonse that he supposedly loved Winry, he probably had to propose to her. Can't be that bad…right? Den started barking and tackled Alphonse. Edward laughed at his brother, remembering the times when Alexander would take him down too.

"Den quit that, it tickles!" Alphonse cried out and Edward laughed. Now Alphonse knew what it felt like when he was tackled by a dog! In the corner of his eye, he saw the door open to reveal the beautiful, young, blonde woman that Edward was getting so frustrated over. Finding nothing else to do, Edward spoke up.

"Well…we're back." Edward shuffled his feet nervously. He didn't expect it, but she tackled them to the ground.

"You idiots." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. Edward wanted to roll his eyes because of her weakness but decided against it. After they had all gotten up and dusted off, they walked into the house. "So, what do you guys want to eat? I know you guys are probably hungry." Alphonse nodded at her statement and felt overjoyed at the thought of eating something that Winry made.

"Apple pie." Edward replied with a grin and Winry looked at them both questioningly as Alphonse gasped.

"You remembered?!" Alphonse cheered and hugged his brother. Edward just put his arm around his shoulder.

"What kind of brother would I be if I'd forgotten?" He asked rhetorically. Alphonse gave him a toothy grin.

"If you say so." Winry said a bit unsure, but smiled at them both and headed off into the kitchen to make them their pie anyways. Edward sat on the couch, wondering about how he was going to propose to Winry. How in the hell would a brother propose to a sister? Okay, now that just made it wrong...Alphonse walked by and noticed his foul mood.

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked worriedly. Edward snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…my automail just hasn't been tuned up lately and it's bothering me." Edward lied. He didn't really like lying to his brother, but he'd be damned if he told Alphonse what was on his mind. The guy would definitely make fun of him.

"I'll ask Winry to look it up for you." Alphonse assured and Edward smiled at his little brother's kindness. He'd always had a kind heart like their mom...

"Okay…thanks, Al." Edward thanked and Alphonse nodded and left the room. Edward started to remember back during his final transmutation. He felt so empty not having his alchemy anymore and he was slightly jealous of Alphonse. Edward cursed under his breath as he heard Truth's voice echoing into his mind, reminding about what he also gave up...or well, was given is more like it. _This should make things more interesting! _That son of a bitch. Alchemy hadn't been enough for the little bastard so he stole some of his dignity of being a man. Yes, he still had a what made him a man, but Truth had somehow inserted a womb into his stomach. "What was that little bastard trying to accomplish?" Edward growled his thoughts aloud. Thankfully, his brother wasn't there when they made their deal.

"_I'm giving you this!" Edward said determinedly as he put his hand on his gate. Truth's mouth curled into an evil grin._

"_Great price, however, I think this should make things more interesting!" Truth shouted and thrusted his hand into Edward's gut. Edward coughed up some blood and Truth simply grinned evilly._

"_You son of a bitch! Wasn't my Alchemy enough for you!?" Edward yelled. Truth just grinned as little black hands came out of the gate behind him._

"_Guess not."_

"Brother!" Edward snapped his head up, hearing his alias being called.

"What?" Edward mumbled, raising his head to see that Alphonse had a concerned look on his face. Edward sighed, he hated making his little brother worry... "Sorry Al, I guess I'm just not feeling good." Edward explained. It wasn't a _complete _lie...Alphonse helped him off the couch and walked with him to the room.

"Brother, you should tell me when you're not feeling good. You always make me worry about you." Alphonse scolded and looked over at the two tickets they had purchased when they got to the station. "No offense brother, but…what's the point of learning more Alchemy when you can't use it anymore?" Edward looked up at Alphonse and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I guess if I know more, then I could just tell you about it…you haven't lost your Alchemy." Edward answered and frowned deeply. He truly did miss Alchemy, even if it hadn't even been a week since he's lost it. He knew that it would change him forever, he'd just never get used to it. Alphonse just hugged him and told him to lay down; even though Edward really was feeling alright, he laid down anyways. Edward closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Brother…" An barely audible whisper spoke, disturbing Edward's sleep. He mumbled something about '5 more minutes' and heard laughing in response. "Brother, you have to wake up or you're going to miss your train!" The voice now identified as Alphonse said. Edward sat up straight.

"What?!"

"You overslept…your train is leaving in half an hour!" Alphonse informed loudly. Edward got out of bed and dressed quickly. He ran over to the drawer and started to randomly throw out clothes and cram them in a suitcase. Quickly, Edward said goodbye to his little brother and ran out the door, a flustered Winry following him. _Great! Just great! _They both made it to the train station, panting. Edward sat on a bench, sighing with relief and Winry sat down as well. He was completely silent as Winry started to tune up his automail.

"Jeez you should've told me about this yesterday!" Winry scolded. Edward just ignored her. She had suddenly stopped tuning and he looked at her to see why she had stopped. "Done." Edward just stared at her for awhile.

"What?" He questioned before realization hit him like a brick wall. "That was fast." He tried complimenting her to start a conversation. She didn't seem too affected and shrugged it off.

"Anyways, remember to oil it everyday, and when you get out of the shower you have to dry it or it'll rust-" Edward had started to ignore her useless rambling. He already knew all of this! Sure, he ignored the things that Winry had told him half the time, but that didn't mean that he didn't know all of it...Edward then heard the train come to a stop and was about to get on when he heard Winry say something about an appointment.

"Appointment." Edward mumbled idly to himself. _That's right..._he thought and turned around, blushing. It was now or never.

"What is it? Spit it out." Winry demanded. Edward took a deep breath. How was he going to do this? Equivalent Exchange ought to work, right? That made enough sense...

"I'll give you half of my life and you give me half of yours!" he blurted, shocked at what came out of his own mouth. He saw Winry's eyes get wider and then she sighed. "What!?" He asked her, feeling a bit offended.

"Why do you Alchemists only think of Equivalent Exchange?! It's just stupid!" She grumbled. She wanted a much more...nicer proposal than that!

"What did you say?!" Edward asked, definitely offended that time. Edward's whole life was about Equivalent Exchange. She frowned at him though.

"I understand your feelings for me Edward but—" _Psh__ yeah right. _Edward thought bitterly. He really didn't want to propose in the first place. "I'm in love with someone else." She informed. He really didn't know why, but that hit him hard. He didn't really love her like that, but being rejected still hurt. His blush faded away.

"Awkward…" Edward mumbled. "Wait…then who?" Edward asked, pretty curious. There wasn't a real wide variety of people to like...Winry blushed a deep crimson at his question.

"Well…it's actually…your brother." She barely whispered the last couple of words, expecting Edward to be truly angry with her, but the teen just gave her a toothy grin. She frowned at him. "What? Don't tell me you didn't really care!" She yelled at him and he shook his head. He hugged her out of habit.

"No, I will admit it hurt getting rejected but as long as it's my brother, I'm happy for the both of you." He said, smiling at his words. She smiled sadly. Then she gasped. "What?!" he asked worriedly.

"Your train!" She yelled, pointing to where the train _used _to be.

"Shit." Edward cursed under his breath. He looked at Winry. "Well I have more plans…no offense, but I'm not going to stick around you two love birds…I guess I'll just go back to Central. I don't think I could be a State Alchemist anymore though…" He smiled sadly at that thought. Being a State Alchemist and traveling the world sure was a lot of fun. "I'm going to go call Al." She nodded as he went off to a payphone and took some change from his pocket and slid them in the slots. He waited for awhile and called Winry's house phone.

"Hello, Rockbell automail?" He heard Alphonse's familiar, yet hesitant voice answer. Edward laughed teasingly at his brother. "Brother!?" Alphonse gasped.

"Hey Al…I kinda missed my train and—" Edward started but Alphonse cut him off.

"Did you propose to Winry yet?" Alphonse asked with a stern voice, quite unlike him.

"Yeah…she kinda rejected me…" Edward informed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "However, Alphonse, I hope you'd like to know that she's interested in another Xerxian." Alphonse gasped but Edward didn't give him any time to say his own thoughts and continued. "I've decided to move to Central…I don't really want to be in the way of you two's relationship." There was a _very _long pause on the other side of the phone.

"I see…you could rejoin the military, not as a State Alchemist, but maybe you could be put in Investigations like Hughes…you were always smart." Edward smiled at that idea and the compliment. He thought it was quite amusing that Alphonse said nothing about his rejection.

"Great idea Al!" He praised his brother. "Well, I guess I'm going to catch the next train to Central…I'll talk to you later."

"Alright brother…thank you." Alphonse thanked and Edward smirked. _What's he even thanking me for? The information?_

"No problem little bro!" Edward replied happily before hanging up. He walked over and bought a train ticket to Central, which surprisingly left in the next half hour. He then saw Winry walk up to him.

"I'm sorry Ed but—" Edward held up his hand to cut her off.

"It's okay, Winry." He smiled at her. She smiled sadly at him again. Surprisingly, he was in the best mood he's been in for awhile. He went back to the Rockbell residence and repacked_everything, __deciding not to bug Alphonse, who was working on some kind of vehicle that Edward didn't know the Rockbell's had. _He came back and saw that he still had a few minutes left so he took a nap. After a little less than half an hour passed, he sat upright when he heard the screeching of the wheels.

"Time to go." Edward said brightly to himself.

Today was the day he was set free of all his travels. It was time for him to finally settle down. Edward bounced his way lightly on the train and sat in an apartment and put his suitcase on top of the rack—that he could actually reach, mind you. Edward yawned loudly, getting a few odd looks but shrugged them off. No one could ruin his mood right now. That was until a familiar blond haired and blue eyed man with a cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth showed up. Smelling the cigarette smoke, Edward opened an eye to see Havoc.

"No smoking on the train." Edward growled at him. So much for taking a nap...the blond haired man pouted at Edward's words, but he put his cigarette out anyways.

"So rude…what are you doing on this train, chief?" Havoc asked, causing Edward to sigh. Old habits die hard he guessed. Even though he wasn't really in the military anymore, Havoc was still calling him by that alias...

"I'm leaving Risembool and living in Central now…" Edward informed.

"What about your girlfriend?" Havoc smirked and Edward felt his heart tug before frowning.

"She's only my mechanic." Edward stated, closing his eye.

"In other words…you were rejected?" Havoc asked him. Edward opened his eyes and glared at him. Havoc cowered down and pouted again.

"What are _you _doing on this train." Edward spat at him.

"Actually on the way to Central is a town…Mustang wants me to investigate something." Edward nodded understandably. His eyelids were slowly starting to droop. "Well someone's tired…night chief." And with that, the little blond teen fell asleep. Havoc smiled at Edward. He looked so cute sleeping there, like he couldn't even harm a fly. _Wait a minute…did I just call the chief cute?! I think I'm losing my mind. _Havoc thought, a bit horrified at what he thought before.

The lieutenant took out his book and read for a long time until the train stopped and snapped it shut. He looked over to the peacefully sleeping blonde. He then did something Edward would probably give him a black eye for. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He couldn't really help himself and didn't even know why he did it. Havoc saw a faint blush appear on the smaller figures face but he didn't wake up.

"See you later, chief." Havoc said to himself.

Edward opened his eyes and looked out the window. _I'm in Central? Why didn't Havoc wake me up?_His eyes widened when the train started to move. He jumped up quickly, grabbed his suitcase, and jumped out the window, brushing himself off afterwards. _That was close! _Edward thought, a small sweat beading down his forehead. He sighed again—something that he had been doing a lot lately. Now he had to look for a house…a motel would do for now right?

However, Edward didn't see the shadowed figure in a dark ally, watching his every move. Red eyes followed him as he made his way to the old motel him and Al usually stayed at. Finally, Edward stopped, feeling like he was being watched. He saw a glint down an alley and decided to check it out. _Damn, why am I checking this out? __Edward wondered, he knew that it was dangerous, but his curiosity just flared too brightly._

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" A deep male voice asked. Edward saw that there was a person there, but he couldn't quite make out the form. He wasn't _actually _the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore, but responded like he was anyways.

"So you've been watching me?" Edward asked the strange red-eyed man.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man cackled and the last thing Ed saw was that he was attacked by another figure from the corner of his eye and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hughes is ALIVE! Because let's face it...who would want to kill him? (Envy duh *crickets chirp* ...yeah, that was kinda bad xD)**

* * *

Edward opened his eyes slowly and winced as his aching back connected with a cold brick wall. Observing the situation, he found that one, his arm and leg made of automail were _gone,_two, he had really bad wounds on the limbs he _did _have with him including his back, and three, he was chained up so even if he _could _move his limbs, he wouldn't be able to. Whoever attacked him sure knew what they were doing. He winced again when he saw blood all over the wall..._his _blood. Despite his deep gashes, Edward looked around for a way out. He felt a bit dizzy from all the blood loss, but standing here wasn't going to help him.

"Shit." Edward muttered, the annoying pain was searing throughout his body and he wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position. Not only that, he acquired a throbbing headache ever since he woke up. _Did they drug me or something? _Edward thought and looked around the room, narrowing his eyes in the darkness.

"Ah, so the alchemist awakes. I've been wondering why you have been out of Central lately." Edward froze when he heard the voice he heard from the ally. Light flared through the room and the blond squinted his eyes from the light. Now that he could actually _see _his kidnapper, he glared at the man. He was wearing raggedy clothes, not only that, Edward noticed that the man was Ishbalan. Haven't they gotten what they wanted yet? Roy was the Fuhrer now and he said that the first thing he'd change was their land.

"I'm not an alchemist anymore!" Edward hissed at the man. The Ishbalan's eyes widened a little, but he glared at him nonetheless.

"Even if you aren't now, you used to be…you ruined my family's life!" The man snapped. Edward was beyond confused at this man's words. Did this nut job not know he wasn't in the Ishbalan war?

"Hey, I wasn't even in the war!" Edward countered, hoping that if he actually yelled someone would hear him and save him...then again, he was kind of in an embarrassing situation. To think that _Edward, _the _Fullmetal Alchemist_, was caught by a mere Ishbalan! _Well he did play dirty. _Edward reassured himself.

"Yes, indeed. But your old commander was and let's just say that he made damage beyond repair." The Ishbalan said stiffly. Edward growled low in his throat; this whole thing was pointless! Didn't these people understand that the past was the past and that they weren't in any trouble now? The grudge was seriously starting to get on his nerves. _He _didn't do anything so why should _he _be punished anyways?

"He's not my commander!" Edward barked.

"He was." The man stated.

"Past tense." Edward argued back.

"Doesn't matter, you still worked under him!" Edward rolled his eyes at the Ishbalan man's words. This was starting to get old.

"Like I had a choice." The alchemist replied. The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Was it not you who joined the military?" He questioned. Edward thought pretty hard about his next words. Anything he said could cost him his life; he wasn't stupid, he knew that this man's hatred knew no bounds and he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be under the Flame Alchemist." Edward replied. The man just 'hmph'd him and left the room. _Perfect. _Edward thought with a plan in mind. This was his chance to escape!

Angling his left wrist in a quite painful position, he managed to leak the blood from his wound around the chains. He shivered at the feeling. After he managed to get his chain...bloody enough...he yanked his wrist as hard as he could. His wrist came out easily and he nearly fell over. There was no way Edward was going to wait for help that didn't come. _I wonder how long I've been out. _Edward thought to himself. Edward grabbed the chain on his right leg and noticed that the wound there was pretty deep and he'd really need. He then did the same with his leg and freed his ankle, though the limbs felt sore. He looked around and a glint of silver caught his eye. _What idiots. They should have at least hid my automail...not that I mind._He thought triumphantly and quite pitifully hopped over to his prosthetic limbs. _Here goes. _He shoved the leg and arm in, stifling a shout. It felt so great to walk again. He walked over to the doorway and looked through cautiously.

"Fuuuuck." Edward dragged his mumble out as he saw a group of Ishbalans blocking his way out. They were playing cards, pretty relaxed. Edward noted how it would take awhile for them to get out because they had boxes blocking their seats. As fast as he could, Edward bolted out the door. He knew his limit and right now, he was in no shape to fight. As he ran, he felt his wounds burning like they were on fire. He stopped mid-run and found the alleyway in where he was attacked and grabbed his suitcase, glad that it was still there. He froze when he heard yelling and hid behind a nearby garbage dump.

"Where did he go!? The boss had money on him!" Edward raised an eyebrow at their shouting. _They were going to sell me? How odd…_Edward shook his head to clear the thought from his mind and changed in the alleyway into new clothes. He definitely thought it was a bad idea to run out covered in blood. He went to the bank and made a withdrawal of all his savings that he had when he was a State Alchemist. He then left quickly to a building that sold medical supplies. He grabbed some bandages hastily and went to the counter, pulling out the money he just withdrew.

"It's been awhile hasn't it." Edward looked up to find Fuery standing there with a grin on his face. Edward opened his mouth to say something but shut it and gave him the money. He grabbed the bandages and headed out of the store, leaving a confused Fuery with another customer. He knew that if he started talking then he most likely wouldn't stop talking and he was already in a rough condition.

"Excuse me, Mister." He heard someone talking to him and looked to his right to see a man in a business suit/

"Um, can I help you?" Edward asked; the man nodded his head and Edward's eyebrows rose.

"Are you looking for an affordable house?" The man asked Edward, who was completely confused on how the man knew. _Then again...maybe this guy has been walking around all day asking random people that. _Edward mused, eyeing the sweat on the man's head and neck. _How long has he been out here looking? _Edward nodded slowly and the man grinned. He took Edward's right hand and literally dragged him towards a house. The house had a '**For Sale**' sign up.

The house seemed pretty nice. It had a basement and two rooms upstairs. There were also two bathrooms and a room in the basement. Edward smiled at the nice house that reminded him of their mother's house back in Risembool. It also had a garage. It was a pretty good house as far as he was concerned. If he ever wanted to have a guys night with friends and such, there would be enough rooms for everyone. The man was overjoyed when Edward agreed to the cost paid him in cash. Edward just smirked and entered the house.

Later that day when Edward had unpacked his suitcase and bandaged his wounds up, not really caring to look at what they did to his back, he grabbed all his cash again and decided to go shopping. He needed to get furniture for his new house and he still had plenty of money left over from his savings...then again, Edward barely ever spent his money back when he was a State Alchemist. The one who really spent his money was Winry most of the time...thinking of the blonde haired girl made Edward's heartstrings tug. Along the way to the furniture store, he ran into Breda, who decided to help him move everything for old times' sake.

"Hmm." Edward hummed. He was currently in a cheap furniture store. They had some nice furniture here for being so cheap...that was when he heard the jingling of bells. He looked over and a look of dread covered his face. Hughes had just entered. _Maybe I can hide before he sees me..._Edward thought and looked around for said place to hide, but he was already too late, Hughes had already seen him. The man literally jumped out of joy when he saw the teen. Breda sweat dropped at the look of joy on Hughes' face.

"Ed! How've you been?!" He said jovially and clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Better." Edward answered honestly, earning a curious look from Breda. Hughes frowned at him, wondering what in the hell dragged Edward down. If this had been the pipsqueak he knew so well, he would be quite more energetic. _Then again...he is more grown up than when I last saw him..._unlike everyone else, Hughes had been in a coma when Envy had tried killing him. He was lucky that Roy had caught onto something and hurried to him as quickly as possible, even calling an ambulance and sending it to his location.

"So what are you doing-don't tell me! You're moving into a new house!?" Hughes guessed with a wide smile on his face. Edward simply nodded, still looking between the mattresses. He saw Hughes run off to a payphone outside and dial up someone. Edward tried his best to ignore Hughes' actions, but he couldn't help but be curious. Hughes came back soon and gave Edward a toothy grin.

"What?" Edward asked, a little creeped out.

"Look!" Breda exclaimed and pointed outside as a moving truck pulled up and a familiar blond that Edward saw not too long ago stepped out. Or at least he didn't think it'd been that long...it just depended how long he was out...

"Chief! How've ya been?" Havoc asked cheerfully, but Edward's mind was elsewhere. _Havoc must be done with his mission…_Edward pondered…_how long was I out? _"I saw you a week ago and you're just now shopping?" Havoc questioned with a teasing smile. _A week!? _Edward's face grew pale at the news. He just realized he hasn't eaten at all, not to mention he never called Alphonse! He was going to get an earful from the younger once he struck up the courage to call him.

"Something wrong, Ed?" Hughes questioned the now-pale teen. Edward shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

"No, I'm fine." He assured and looked around, catching a glimpse of an employee. He called him over and made offers on a twin bed, two queen beds, a couch, and other furniture. After seeing the look of shock on the employees face, Edward laughed and paid him. The trio joined Edward in his laughter and helped the blond move the stuff in the truck. He also went grocery shopping along the way. It was around nighttime when they moved _everything_ 's stomach finally chose the time to growl. "I was wondering when you were going to start rumbling!" Edward yelled at his stomach. Havoc laughed at the childish action. Edward counted his money and decided to order out.

"Hey Ed, why did you get so many beds?" Hughes asked curiously.

"For days like these. You guys can stay here if you want." Edward said kindly, quite unlike him. Usually, the blond seemed more...rude...but they supposed that people changed and Edward was an adult now. They nodded their heads, accepting his offer. Edward ordered Xingese and gave the money to Havoc. "I'm going to take a shower…when the food gets here, pay them with this." He instructed.

"No problemo!" Havoc said and playfully saluted the smaller teen. Edward smiled and shook his head as he climbed up the stairs. That was until pain shot up his right leg.

"Ouch!" Edward whispered. He rolled his pant leg up and saw blood coming through the bandage. Je ignored it for now and got a fresh pair of boxers and a tank from his suitcase he had set upstairs. He closed the bathroom door and felt curious about what those men had done to his back. He took off his jackets and his tank. He looked in the mirror, horrified and gasped quite loudly.

The Ishbalans had carved Roy's trademark transmutation circle on his back

A knock on the door brought him out of his staring contest with the mirror. "You okay, Ed?" Breda asked from through the door. He must've been upstairs moving stuff. Edward internally kicked himself for gasping so loud. There was no way he was going to let anyone see the damage done to him. His pride simply wouldn't let them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward had not noticed his voice was hoarse until he spoke. He cleared his throat and tried to find an excuse. "Just...almost fell is all." _Smooth move, idiot. _Edward said, smacking his forehead.

"If you say so…" Breda mumbled and made his way downstairs.

After listening through the door to make sure no one else was upstairs, Edward took off the bandages and his pants along with his boxers and turned the water on. He reached his hand under the faucet and waited until the water was a good temperature and hopped in. At first, the hot water that hit his back stung, but it eventually became refreshing. Edward sighed with relief. He glowered when he realized that he literally hadn't showered in a week...how did he not stink? He washed and conditioned his hair and made sure to wash his wounds thoroughly, despite the matter of how painful it was. After soaking himself under the relieving water, Edward exited the shower, feeling much more refreshed. He mentally praised himself for setting the bandages under the sink. There was another knock on the door and Edward quickly wrapped himself in his towel.

"What now?" He asked, a little harshly, annoyed that everyone wanted to disrupt his personal space.

"Hey, Ed…I just heard from Breda about something about you gasping…are you sure you're okay?" Edward was getting aggravated. He understood why Hughes would feel the need to come check out to see if he was alright since he was like a son to the man, but he wished that they would just leave him alone. He was _fine. _He's had a metal pole shoved through his abdomen for Christ's sake! He'd be _fine. Nosy subordinates..._Edward thought bitterly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine…" Edward said softly. The other side was silent until the door knob tried twisting but it was locked. _Thank gate I locked the door…_

"Ed open the door." Hughes demanded.

"I'm naked!" Edward shouted at the door.

"So?" Hughes questioned and Edward inwardly face palmed. Didn't this man have any regards for his personal space?

"No." He said flatly.

"Ed, do you want a broken door? You are not okay!" Hughes growled.

"How would you know?! I said I'm fine!" Edward grumbled, hoping that the officers downstairs couldn't hear their little argument.

"Edward, just please open the door…I promise if it's some secret, I wont tell…you can trust me." Edward pouted but walked over to the door cautiously anyways. _But I'm naked…_Edward complained in his head. He cautiously unlocked the door. "Thanks." Hughes said and entered. The man's eyes immediately widened when he saw Edward's left arm and right leg. "What happened?" He whispered worriedly.

"It's nothing really, just a scratch…" Edward replied, despite the fact that it felt like his injuries were on fire. He looked away from Hughes.

"Here, let me help you bandage it." Hughes started walking towards Edward but the blond backed away.

"No, I can do it myself." He assured. Hughes narrowed his eyes at Edward's suspicious actions.

"You're hiding something." Hughes commented, Edward shook his head vigorously. Hughes observed that he was also much more skinnier than he should be, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll do it." Edward blushed, this was really embarrassing...and Edward did _not _get embarrassed!

"Oh…okay." Hughes said, deciding to give the young adult his personal space and left the room, looking back worriedly; he made sure to shut the door on his way out. Edward walked over to the door and locked it before letting his towel fall. He looked back at the mirror and at the irritated skin on his back. He picked up the bandages he dropped when Hughes had knocked and started wrapping his wounds gingerly. He then dressed into his pajama clothes he'd chosen from before.

"They better not comment on my wounds." Edward grumbled his thoughts aloud. He walked downstairs and saw that the food was already on the table. He walked into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes tiredly, hearing gasps from more than three people. He opened his eyes wider and they widened even more when he noticed that the entire crew was there, save for Falman and Hawkeye.

"Um…chief?" Havoc asked, sounding worried.

"What?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" The blond man asked and saw Havoc checking his wounds out. Edward just nodded slowly, giving the officer an odd look. Why did they all think that this was more serious than it really was? He was fine! He'd been through worse.

"Just a scratch." He repeated his words from before. He then saw that he forgot to order drinks. He walked over to the tea he had started making before he headed upstairs and took his shower. He finished it and poured six cups of tea for them all and brought them over to the table, setting them down in front of everyone. Each of them thanked him quietly, but they were all occasionally giving him nervous stares.

"Thanks…" Fuery spoke up. Edward gave him a smile.

"No problem." He then noticed that Roy was eyeing him suspiciously. He frowned. "What?"

"How old are you now?" Roy asked and Edward frowned but immediately stopped. He was just a subordinate to him…why would the man know how old he was?

"Eighteen." Edward answered and Roy smirked. Edward ignored him and dished out the food.

"You ordered a pretty big amount." Hughes commented. Edward simply nodded, not saying much about it. They all ate in silence. Edward was trying so hard not to inhale the food in front of him. He looked up at the others. Roy was smirking for some odd reason. _Why's he always have that sexy smirk on his face? _Edward thought frustratingly before his eyes widened at that thought. Did he just call Roy sexy? Edward blushed and shook his head violently.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, smirking at him again. Edward glared at him and started inhaling his food quickly. Havoc and Breda just stared at him. Hughes and Roy just ignored it like he was usually like this...which technically, it was. Fuery just blinked. Edward ate about five times more than he would've...which made most of the officers quite glad that he ordered so much, otherwise he would've eaten _their _food too.

"Well…I'm off to bed…you guys discuss where you're sleeping. I'm going upstairs." He claimed and on his way to the stairs, the crew noticed that he was limping, even if only slightly, on his right foot. When he was out of earshot, they spoke to each other.

"Has anyone else noticed he was limping?" Havoc asked the men. Roy looked like he was pondering about something, Hughes and the rest nodded. Havoc frowned. "Something's up." They all looked at him curiously, expecting him to explain himself. "Well, around a week ago, I met him on the train. I mean, he could've just been at a hotel but he could've always bought groceries then…not to mention how much he ate just now…" They were all thinking silently to themselves, taking in his words.

"Well, this'll be a hard riddle to solve." Breda said and grinned childishly at the four.

He loved a good puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

"But why do I have to sleep with him!" Roy nearly shouted, pouting towards Breda, the one who had come up with the idea. "He'll kill me! The kid hates me!" Breda shook his head at Roy's claims.

"I doubt that. Also, it's because you've known him longer than the rest of us have so he'll be more willing to let you in bed." Roy blushed, trying his best not to take Breda's words the wrong way. None of them noticed that Havoc was eyeing the man with envy. The blond didn't know how it happened, but he had somehow fell in love with the young prodigy. Weird...he always thought that he was into girls...

"Okay but if he hits me, I get to hit you!" Roy argued back childishly. He stormed away from the group and went up the stairs as the others went to their sleeping positions. Fuery was to sleep on the couch, Hughes would sleep on the twin bed downstairs, and Breda and Havoc would be sleeping together on the other queen bed while Roy had to sleep with Edward and _maybe _get some information out of him about his injuries.

"Sure!" Breda called after Roy, even though he had already gone upstairs. Hughes had noticed that Edward had been depressed ever since he laid eyes on the blond teen at the furniture store. Roy was gritting his teeth each time as he climbed the steps._Stupid. Brat. So. Im-ma-ture. He may be smart but he's so cocky…_the colonel thought as he came upon the room and sneakily slid through the door.

"What do you want Mustang?" Roy's jaw dropped as he saw the teen was facing the wall. _How did he know it was me?_ Roy pushed the thought aside and spoke up as Edward turned his head to face the colonel. _Probably making sure that it was actually me..._Roy thought.

"Well…Fuery's on the couch, Hughes is in the basement, and Havoc and Breda are sharing the other bed so…" Roy explained awkwardly and heard the short blond curse under his breath quietly. Roy couldn't see the blush creeping up the alchemist's face because of the dark, but he _was_ able to see Edward scoot over to get him room. He was a bit shocked that Edward would actually let him... "You mean…you'll let me?" He asked confusingly.

"Just stop complaining, I don't snore." Edward's blush deepened, also a bit surprised that he was doing this. Why would he let someone he hated sleep in bed with him? And _why _did it feel like his heart was throbbing painfully in his chest? It couldn't have been...it couldn't be...does he _love_ Mustang? _Impossible…_Edward frowned. "Is it because of the automail?" Edward asked, a bit sadly at that. Why was he acting this way? He _never _acted this way around Mustang before...

"Oh…no…that's okay…" Roy mumbled and climbed into the bed. He paused and saw that he had a bandage on his back. He laid down and stared at it for a long time. By the width and thickness of the bandages, it had to be quite a large wound. Roy really couldn't help himself. It was almost as if he _needed _to touch it. He touched it as gently as he could, earning a flinch from the small blond.

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice sounded quite harsh, but Roy could hear the fear underlying it. _Why would he be afraid of me? _He watched Edward shift uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Mustang asked softly. _There's no way in hell I can tell him. _Ewardd thought. _Wait a minute…why does he care anyways?_

"Why do you care?" Edward asked harshly.

Roy actually expected him to say something like that. He sighed and started thinking to himself. Why did he care? Edward's been through much worse, right? Edward really didn't want to yell at him. He didn't know why he loved Mustang…maybe he was attractive? Yes. That was true, but then he started to think deeper into it. _He may be a pervert but he's a great leader and has a lot courage and cares for his team…too bad I'm not really that much of an addition…all I was to him was some trophy to help him earn a promotion. He only sees me as a cocky, immature, ill-tempered, short kid. _Edward was glad that he wasn't facing towards Mustang as tears had formed in his eyes. Why did those thoughts hurt him so much? They used to not bother him at all...so then why do they bother him now? Was it because...was he really...did he really..._love _Roy?

"I don't know…" Roy answered. He would never admit to the kid that he did care about him, his pride wouldn't let him. He knew that the kid didn't care about him, but then why would he feel so hurt? _Teenagers are so confusing these days..._ He was actually just confused as to why the kid let him in the bed. He thought the teen would just tell him to sleep on the floor…but he didn't. "Why did you let me in the bed with you?" Roy countered with his own question. Edward didn't want to talk for he was afraid that a sob would come out of his mouth so he just pretended to be asleep. He heard Roy sigh.

Edward's teary eyelids drooped slowly and he slipped into the dark bliss that called him for sleep. Roy heard that Edward's breaths were a little shaky. He felt even more confused than before. Edward really wasn't that hurt, was he? Roy crept out of the bed to get a look at his face and stared at Edward's tear-stained face. Roy frowned at the sight…_when did he start crying? _Roy wondered. _Is he having a bad dream? _For some reason, Roy felt like he was intruding in Edward's personal space...

Roy slipped downstairs and noted that everyone already fell asleep on him. He went downstairs a bit grumpily. _Those jerks. I could've been destroyed by Fullmetal and they're off dozing into a nice, peaceful sleep. They better expect more paperwork in the morning. _He finally made it to the room Hughes was staying in to see him looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Hughes looked at Roy, who looked a bit confused as he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey?" Hughes half asked, half greeted.

"Hey." Roy greeted back.

"What's wrong?" Hughes asked him. "Cant sleep?" Roy shook his head and paused for a minute. _Wait, does that mean that the plan was canceled? They could've told me...these jerks._

"He has a wound." Roy informed.

"Uh…duh?" Hughes smirked at Roy, who rolled his eyes.

"No…I meant on his back." Roy replied. Hughes sat up, a bit curious now that he heard this new information.

"Really?" He asked curiously. Roy nodded his head in response.

"I kinda touched the bandage and the kid flipped out." The raven-haired man said with a shrug. Hughes put his hand on his chin and started thinking.

"So he hasn't been eating for a week and has wounds…you don't think he was beaten and captured, do you?" Hughes suggested. Roy widened his eyes.

"Why would he be-" Roy started, but Hughes cut him off.

"There's murderers on the lose, Roy. Remember state alchemists have been targeted? And it's mostly people from your group. Their bodies disappear from nowhere and they're never really seen again. Maybe Edward escaped from their grasps." Hughes offered. Roy seemed to be pondering on this idea.

"But Fullmetal's not a state alchemist anymore." Roy said, countering Hughes' suggestion.

"What if the people didn't know that?" Roy frowned at Hughes' rhetorical question. He _did _have a point...

"Well, I'm going to sleep Maes. All these riddles are getting to my head." He said jokingly as he tapped his temple. Hughes smiled and nodded at him. Roy went back upstairs to where he was going to be sleeping before. As he climbed into bed, he noticed that Edward looked skinnier than he usually was. He also noticed that Edward kept his hair down. He didn't know why he noticed it…but he did. He sighed. "This'll have to wait for tomorrow." He mumbled aloud.

_Edward opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing but darkness. He noted that he was not in his bed. _What the fuck? _He__ thought. He tried walking, but ended up bumping into something instead. He felt it…it was a bench? He felt other things and noticed it was the work bench Winry used to repair his automail._

"_What the hell?" Edward questioned. "Hello?! Anyone there?" He called out._

"_You're worthless." A chilling voice spoke. This stranger's words angered him. Who did this person think they were? Edward was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was the Hero of the People, how could anyone call him worthless like that? They obviously didn't know his good deeds._

"_Who do you think you-" He was cut off when the lights had flicked on. He was surprised to see Winry and Roy standing side by side. "Winry? Mustang?" He questioned the both of them._

"_You're worthless." They both said at the same time. It tore Edward's heart apart. Two of the people he cared about most telling him that...they did know who he was...but why would they say that?_

"_What…what do y-you…mean?" He asked the two of them. They both smirked and Alphonse joined Winry's side, kissing her. He frowned in Edward's direction. _No, Al, not you too..._Edward thought. Alphonse had to be the person he cared about the most. If he said something terrible...Edward didn't know how he'd live with himself..._

"_You're ill-tempered." Alphonse harshly insulted, causing tears well up in Edward's eyes. "You always overreact and look what happened to me. I was just a soul in armor. It was your fault we failed!" By now tears were flooding down the blond's face. He knew that he put Alphonse through so much pain, but Alphonse never really told him how he truly felt about it...did he really suffer as much as Edward thought he did? "You're weak!"_

"_He's right." Roy said. "No one cares about you…you're just something in the way."_ No, this can't be Mustang..._Roy's figure__ smiled wickedly. "A cocky little brat that only causes more trouble for everyone. If you wanted someone to love you…you'd have to be someone completely different" Roy smirked evilly._

"_I could change!" Edward said to them, becoming convinced by these images' words. They all ignored him and started insulting him again. This time other people he knew including his mother were telling him how bad of a person he was. He closed his ears and Edward's tears wouldn't stop when suddenly the world started shaking._

He opened his tear-filled eyes to see an insanely worried Havoc. Edward blinked the tears out of his eyes. He looked away from Havoc and wiped his tears away. He was drenched in cold sweat. _Ah crap, how embarrassing..._he thought bitterly and choked a sob. "Are you okay?" Havoc asked worriedly. Edward nodded his head slowly and climbed out of bed. He grabbed some clothes to take a shower. "You can talk about it if you want." Edward just shook his head. He started out the door when Havoc grabbed his wrist. Edward unwillingly let a blush rush to his cheeks.

"I'm fine!" Edward snapped and glared at him, tears forming in his eyes again. Havoc frowned as the young teen jerked his wrist away and ran into the bathroom. The older man just sighed and headed downstairs. He cast a glare at Mustang and poured himself a cup of coffee. Roy frowned and gave the man a childish pout.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Roy looked at him, confused by his words.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Roy stated slowly. Havoc paused and hummed to himself. He knew that Edward loved Roy. Edward could deny it all he wanted, but Havoc could see the way that he stared at the man...but Roy just seemed to love women more and didn't bother with Edward.

"Maybe you could explain why he was drenched in cold sweat, crying, and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again?" Havoc questioned harshly. The others were slightly afraid of where this would go so they had left the room, save for Hughes. Roy's eyes widened.

"I honestly have no clue why he would be doing that." Roy replied. Havoc frowned and then sighed. They all heard the water start running upstairs. Hughes slyly slid away from the conversation without anyone noticing. He walked upstairs towards the bathroom, opening the door silently. He felt like a pervert peeking in on the kid, but he just had to know. He saw that the shower curtain was cracked just a little. He peeked through it and his eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. He left the bathroom as quietly as he came in, shutting the door cautiously and slumped across the wall.

"Well that makes sense." Hughes frowned.

_Or well, it makes sense why he would cover it up..._what happened to Edward? Why did he have _that_ on his back? Who would do such a horrible thing to him? You could tell that it was carved there...Hughes shook his head. He was definitely not going to tell anyone about it. He was going to talk about it to him though. The man then frowned. _I hope that doesn't leave a scar. _Hughes thought glumly. Hughes walked back down the stairs and slipped back into the kitchen and got some tea out of the fridge. He ignored Havoc and Roy's conversation and poured him a cup of tea.

"What do you think Hughes?" Hughes looked over, sipping his tea. He put the jug back in the fridge and turned around.

"Hmm?" Hughes asked.

"Do you think he was rejected and that's why he's so depressed?" Roy asked his question. Hughes did a spit take all over him. Roy's eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Havoc was literally fell on the floor, holding his gut as he laughed his ass off.

"Sorry…" Hughes apologized, chuckling a little.

"Ugh…I'm going to go clean up!" Roy growled and stomped upstairs.

"Wait!" Hughes tried calling for him, but he was too late.

"What's wrong?" Breda, who sucked up the courage to go back upstairs from the basement now that the fight was over, asked.

"Ed's still up there…" Hughes muttered and Breda shrugged.

"He's been in there awhile I'm pretty sure he's finished." He replied. Fuery nodded, agreeing with him.

"I sure hope so…" Hughes replied.

_I. Just. Got. This. Dress. Shirt. Yesterday! _Roy thought with each step he climbed. He busted through the door to find Ed huddled up again the wall, bleeding. Roy's eyes widened. He was clutching his right leg. The floor itself looked really bad. Roy could see unshed tears in his scrunched up eyes. He saw a bottle of peroxide on the counter. He rushed over to the shaking blond. _Oh jeez, wasn't he taught first aid from the books he read when he was younger?!_

"Fullmetal, are you alright?!" Edward's eyes snapped open and he backed away from Roy.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" He shouted and shoved Roy away from him. Roy frowned. Fine?! This kid was bleeding all over the damn place and all he could say was that he was fine!? The older man grabbed the bandage and neatly wrapped his leg up. Edward looked up into Roy's eyes confusingly. "Why…I don't get it." He whispered. Roy stared back for a little bit but found himself just shrugging. He left the bathroom and went to the other one that was downstairs.

"Hughes…go help him." Roy muttered as he passed him by.

Hughes and Havoc immediately stood up and they both rushed past him. When they got to the bathroom, they stared at Edward, who was now scrubbing the floor, not getting that far in his work. He seemed weaker than usual...Hughes knelt beside Edward and saw that there was just a blank look on his face. Edward stopped scrubbing. He nearly fell on the floor but Hughes managed to catch him in time. He picked the small blond up and put him in Havoc's arms. Havoc nodded and took him to Edward's room. He laid him down on his bed. Havoc then walked back to where Hughes was, only to see him scrubbing the floor. He grabbed a rag and started cleaning up with him. Hughes sighed and grabbed the bottle of peroxide, spinning the lid on and putting it away behind the mirror.

"Man does chief know how to bleed." Hughes turned to see Havoc frowning. "I'm going to check up on him." Hughes nodded as Havoc stood up. The blond man entered Edward's room to find that Edward was awake.

"You guys should leave." Edward said monotonously. He looked over to the worried blond and smiled. "I'll be fine. I've had worse. I know how to take care of myself. I'll see you guys back at the office." Havoc nodded sadly as the small prodigy finally closed his eyes and rested. Havoc walked out of the room and told Hughes about what Edward had said. At first, the others were declining it. That was until Hughes spoke up.

"Guys, he just needs some space. I'll bet you that tomorrow he'll get out of bed and walking around like nothing ever happened…he might even come to the office every now and then." They understood Hughes' words. Edward _did _just move in. He needed some space, they understood that. So, they all agreed with Edward's decision. Edward laid in his bed as he finally heard the others leave his house. He smiled, glad that they understood. He just needed some rest and space. He was not going to stay in this bed forever.

Standing still was just something Edward Elric didn't do.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ: For those of you who commented about it, I am _not _actually _rewriting _the story to have a different ending. I am simply doing something that I call 'Grammar Nazing' it. I wrote this when I was fifteen, so I'm basically just going over everything and correcting it/adding a little more to it; not to mention that Edward is ooc as fuck. Therefore, if it seems rushed, that's because this was one of my first fanfictions and I had no experience. I apologize, but I cannot really slow it down. I'll do the best I can, but don't get your hopes up. If I'm going to rewrite rewrite a story, it'll most likely be my Ouran High School Host Club/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. **

* * *

Edward opened his eyes as the sunlight rays flooded through his window. He sighed. His arm and leg still tingled from pain for a little bit, but his back was simply killing him. He got out of bed and didn't notice that his bandages were falling off of him. He probably wouldn't have cared, that is if he didn't know he would have company. He rubbed his eye with his arm and walked downstairs, not noticing the jaw-dropping figure on his couch. He walked in the kitchen and started some coffee. He stretched and walked into the living room. That was when the jaw-dropping Riza Hawkeye spoke.

"Edward!" He nearly jumped out of his skin and looked over quickly to see Riza sitting on his couch. He blushed since he was only in his pyjamas. He then saw the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He followed her eyes to see that she was looking at his irritated arm. His eyes widened once he noticed that he didn't have bandages on it. "Excuse me!" He suddenly shouted and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He sat on his knees and started wrapping his arm. Riza entered and saw a piece of the wound on his back, which was worse than his arm.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. Edward gulped and forced a smile. If he said anything wrong, it could lead to her reporting to Roy about it.

"It's nothing really just a scratch." He replied, earning a stern frown from her.

"That doesn't look like a scratch." She pointed out in a strict tone. Edward sighed.

"What are you even doing in my house?" He asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I came here to check up on you." She answered. Edward quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hughes told me. About your back, I mean." Edward's eyes widened.

"How did he know?!" Edward asked accusingly, trying not to show how nervous he was. The only way Hughes could've known is if he saw it or if...well, no, there couldn't be any way he knew unless he saw it and Edward made sure to not show anyone. Riza just shrugged. She knelt beside him, causing Edward to stop wrapping. "It's not as bad as it looks" He lied.

"Lying won't work on me." She said coldly and Edward flinched. He blushed when Riza had taken off his tank top. She gasped at the wound on his back. Hughes _did _tell her that he received a very harsh wound on his back, but he wasn't descriptive about it. Whoever did this definitely didn't like Roy. "You should've told someone about this." She scolded and Edward just shook his head.

"I've had worse and_ that's_ no lie." He said, pointing to the scar on his gut. It was the time Kimblee had crashed the mine down on him and he had a ten foot pole sticking out of him. She frowned at him. _Just because he's been through worse, doesn't mean that it's okay for him to be like this. _

"I know, but you're still hurt. Right here, here, here..." She pointed to all his wounds and then to his heart. "...and especially here." She said softly. He frowned at her. Did he act differently than he normally did? Surely she didn't know about Winry did she? Edward gave her a puzzled expression. "Alphonse told me." She informed, reading the look in his eyes. Edward looked away from her. He felt his heart tugging at his heartstrings again.

"I don't understand." He told her quietly. It seemed that the only person he'd be able to open up to was Riza. She seemed to have a lot of experience in this kind of stuff, so she'd be able to help him, right? As long as she didn't tell anyone about how he _truly _felt, then maybe he could trust her with his feelings...she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked at her with unshed tears, remembering the nightmare he had.

"Am I really that bad of a person?" The blond asked, his voice failing him a little.

He hated being like this. He'd rather go back to being a State Alchemist where he didn't have time to worry about his feelings. Where he was too young to understand the hurtful experiences. When he was _allowed _to cry because he was only twelve years old and didn't understand how the world went. Riza gasped and hugged him. She had never really seen the soft side of him, but seeing it now was truly heartbreaking. Sure, she saw a peek the time that Alphonse had his armor destroyed, but this was something totally different.

"No Edward, she just wasn't the one. Edward, don't blame yourself for this." She said gently. At least she was trying to cheer him up somewhat. Edward shook his head.

"But it _is_ my fault. If I wasn't so short-tempered and childish to everyone, I might actually have someone who loved me." He felt like someone was squeezing his heart as hard as they could. _Why _did he feel like this? This wasn't like him. Riza hugged him tighter.

"That's just who you are." She said, but Edward only frowned at her words, not finding them encouraging at all.

"Then I don't want to be me." He mumbled against his shoulder. Riza rubbed comforting circles on his shoulders. She would've rubbed his back but his wounds would start bleeding. Edward hugged her back. "Why do I feel like this?" He asked, hoping she'd have the answer.

"Edward, everyone feels like this at times. I'll tell you a secret. Before the Ishbalan war, I had never killed a person in my life, in fact, I had just learned how to shoot a gun. At first, I wasn't nervous at all; but when I was sent into war...when I _killed _people, I could barely take it. It isn't just you, Edward. It's okay to feel like this sometimes, just don't let it get to you." She pulled away from him, giving him a soft smile. He wiped at his eyes embarrassingly.

"Thanks, Hawkeye." He muttered.

"Call me Riza." She said with a smile. He nodded at her. "Well anyways, I also had another reason to come here. The other reason I came here is because the Fuhrer requested-what is it?" She asked worriedly when he began to zone out and his eyes started to become dull. He shrugged at her and shook his head, feeling something warm rising up from his stomach.

"I don't know, but it…" He instantly shut up and held his hand to his mouth. Riza helped him over to the toilet and rubbed his back gently so she wouldn't injure him further. He threw up…a _lot._ Riza had left the room to give him some privacy and waited patiently until she didn't hear anymore retching. When she thought he was done, she walked in to make sure he was okay. She stopped where she stood and stared at the contents in the toilet, horrified.

Instead of bile, there was blood.

"Oh my god, Edward, are you okay!?" She asked and hurried to his side as he wiped his mouth with a towel. Normally, Edward wouldn't show that he was hurt, but because he felt like he could trust Riza, he shook his head in response. It was quite random, but he suddenly felt so weak. He was so weak that Riza had to help him with his clothes and wrap his bandages _for _him. "Just stay here, okay, Edward?" She asked and he nodded, laying down on the couch and placing his hand over his gut.

Riza hurried outside and ran to the nearest telephone, calling a military car. She was a bit irritated that she had to give them her code when this was an emergency. What if she was being chased by a potential killer and they got to her before she got to the call? She gave an address to the receptionist and hurried back to the estate Edward lived at. She hurried inside and helped him up, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Edward, just hang in there, alright?" She cooed softly and he nodded. She helped him inside the military car and the driver drove them to the hospital as quickly to the hospital as possible. Edward meanwhile tried his hardest not the throw up again.

Once they arrived at the hospital, she helped him out of the car helped him in the hospital like she did when she helped him to the car. She called for a doctor and nurses rushed by her side, calling for a stretcher. It had been about two minutes until someone came running over and helped him on a stretcher. Riza watched as they took him away and attempted following them, but they gave her a strict order to stay in the waiting room. She sighed, knowing that in these situations it was best to stay calm, and went to the waiting room.

* * *

"Ahem." A nurse came out of the room a few hours later and Riza looked up. "You're not Roy Mustang." The nurse said, observing that Riza was, in fact, a woman and _not _a man. Riza frowned and then hid a smirk.

"Yes, it seems that the Fuhrer forgot to replace him with me instead." She replied slyly. Who could've known that Roy was still listed as Edward's guardian? She knew Edward wouldn't hear the end of it if the nurses told Roy what happened.

"Oh I see. What's the new guardian's name?" The nurse asked politely.

"Riza Hawkeye." Riza replied and watched as the nurse jotted that down in the corner of the page.

"Well, Ms. Hawkeye, you'll have to fill out a form later to be put on his list of emergency contacts. Anyways, it seems that he has gotten some form of genetic sickness. It is possible to cure with the right medicine if we work on it now. If he had came here later, the effects would've gotten worse. Luckily, he's only at the first stage so it is still possible to cure...however..." The nurse trailed, unsure about this.

"However?" Riza questioned invitingly.

"This disease occurs to a woman." Riza frowned at her reply. "...and he _is_ in fact a male." She said a bit awkwardly. She stopped writing as a doctor came out of the room.

"Actually," The doctor came out with a very confused look on his face. Riza stared at him with wide eyes. Edward _was _a guy right? "We gave him an X-Ray and it seems that he indeed has something only females have." He informed and looked at the nurse.

"Um, are you Roy?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head in response.

"No, I'm Riza Hawkeye and I've asked the nurse to enlist me as Edward's new guardian. If you want confirmation then go to Edward about it." She replied. "Can you please continue what you were saying before?" She asked kindly.

"Right, right, it seems that Mr. Elric has...a...womb..." He informed confusingly.

"How long has he had it?!" She asked, surprised at the odd news.

"Around half a year." The doctor replied. Riza looked away and started to think about this for a bit. _Half a year, half a year...what happened half a year ago? Wait...wasn't that when Alphonse got his body back?_ Then she realized what this must've meant. _Truth._

"Can I see him?" Riza asked. She really wanted to know if Edward already knew about this. The nurse nodded and Riza walked with her into the room where Edward was sleeping.

"We will have to put him on medication until we figure out exactly what we have to do. The medicine will only reduce his blood problem but it wont stop it completely. Since Elric is actually a male the disease is twice as bad and the cure is usually only for females so we'll have to look deeper into it." Riza listened carefully as she sat by Edward's bedside. She saw the small alchemist's eyes slowly open.

"Edward!" She exclaimed hopefully and the younger jumped. He looked over to see Riza and sighed with relief.

"Hey Riza…ugh. This fucking headache is killing me." He groaned. The nurse left the room and came back shortly with some painkillers and orange juice. He took the orange juice and swallowed the medication. Riza looked up at the nurse, she left when she got that they wanted to be alone. When the nurse was gone, she looked over at the oh-so-innocent teen drinking his juice.

"You have a womb?" Riza questioned him. Edward spat out the orange juice and looked at her, horrified. He opened him mouth to answer but just looked away. She smiled amusingly yet sadly at him. "I wont tell anyone." She promised. Edward looked back at her and nodded. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "There's something else I need to tell you but…it's not going to be good."

"What is it?" Edward asked gingerly.

"You have your mother's sickness." Edward's heart skipped a beat and the monitor sped up. "Calm down, It's okay. They said that they're looking up the cure right now but for now you'll have to take some medication that will reduce your…vomiting." She informed. "It's hereditary and I'm sure you couldn't have gotten it from anyone else." Yes, she already knew what happened with Edward's mother when she first met the boy.

"Hey Riza?" Edward asked, catching her attention.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You said something about the Fuhrer when we were at my house." He reminded, remembering her saying something about it before he felt the blood rise to his throat. She gasped when she suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah! He's requested you to have a meeting with him at-in a half hour." She corrected herself when she looked at the time. Edward nodded and stood up. "The doctors said you can leave and they'll give you your medication at the front desk." Edward smiled at her in thanks and nodded his head as he made way for the door with Riza in tow. They took the military car that they had called earlier and went to HQ. Riza ordered the man to not tell anyone about what happened this morning and he saluted her.

"Hey chief!" Havoc called, seeing the blond when he exited the building to go retrieve papers. Edward paled and whispered something in Riza's ear. She nodded her head and Havoc became suspicious. He jogged over. "What's up?" He asked and noticed that Ed was hiding his left wrist.

"Nothing much…the Fuhrer requested me." Edward replied and Havoc smiled.

"That's nice. Good for you." Havoc patted him on the back and Edward winced slightly. Luckily, Havoc didn't seem to notice. The blond then sighed sadly and hung his head in defeat when he remembered what else happened today.

"Something wrong Havoc?" Riza asked and Havoc pouted in response, getting an eye roll from her. "Let me guess, you got dumped?" She guessed and Havoc stuck out his lower lip like a child.

"I might as well give up." Havoc muttered sadly. Edward was a bit upset that Havoc would give up without trying harder. He should take a leaf out of Edward's book. If you wanted something, you should never give up on it.

"No." Edward blurted and Havoc looked up, surprised by Edward's blunt statement.

"What do you mean no?" Havoc asked with an eyebrow raise. Edward grinned at him.

"Don't give up. That just shows you're weak." Edward said and elbowed him playfully. Havoc smiled widely at Edward's playful gesture. _Seems like he's gotten better. _

"Thanks, Ed." Havoc thanked. Edward smiled, happy to help. Then he noticed that Havoc called him 'Ed' instead of 'Chief' like he always did. "Say, are you two doing anything tonight? We can all go out to dinner, my treat." Havoc offered. He secretly knew that Riza had work until late tonight, so he offered something he knew she'd reject; that way he could be with Edward alone. Riza, as expected, turned him down.

"Sorry, Havoc, but I'm working late tonight." She apologized. Havoc raised his hand up to dismiss her apology.

"Nah, it's okay, I understand."

"I'll go." Edward smiled cheerfully at him. Maybe going out and just relaxing could be good for him. Havoc smiled in response.

"Thanks, Ed." Riza smiled at the two, a bit happy that the two of them were back to their normal selves. Ever since they left Edward's house, Havoc had been acting a bit distant and of course because of Edward's sickness and his injuries, he hadn't been looking too good either.

"Well Edward, let's go. You don't want to be late." Riza chided and led the shorter blond away.

"I'll talk to you later about it, Havoc!" Edward called back with a smile as he followed Riza into the building. Havoc nodded his head and waved as well. After Edward turned around, he narrowed his eyes at the pair and he saw a plastic hospital bracelet around Edward's left wrist. _Why did he go to the hospital? _Havoc wondered to himself. He shook his head, figuring that he'd just ask him about it on the date-er, dinner tonight.

* * *

Riza and Edward walked up to the 3rd floor where she stopped by the Colonel's office to get some scissors. Roy asked her why she needed them, but she just glared at him when she saw that he didn't get much paperwork filled out today. He groaned and started signing random papers and she gave him a nod of approval. She then walked out of the private office and the others looked at her strangely.

"Okay Edward, hold out your wrist." They heard her say from the other side of the door, a bit scared when she came back in. Relief flushed through them when they saw that she was just holding plastic. Walking back into Roy's private quarters, she grabbed a piece of paper out of the trash bin and wrapped it around the plastic bracelet. The,n she put it on Roy's desk. "Burn it." She instructed and Roy's jaw-dropped. Riza telling _him_ to burn something? _That_ was a rare sight. She never trusted him burning things in the office because she always suspected that he tried burning his paperwork. Nodding, he snapped the toward the paper and it burned on his desk. She walked out the office and led him away.

"Thanks, Riza." Edward thanked and they both walked upstairs. Fuery and Breda looked at each other confusingly.

"He just called her…" Breda started.

"Riza." Fuery finished. The two climbed the stairs until they were on the 10th floor. Riza was surprised that people could go even higher. She knocked on the door and heard Fuhrer Grumman say 'enter'. She entered and Edward followed along. Following her instructions before they entered the room, Edward approached Grumman's desk. Grumman looked at her to leave. She saluted, leaving Edward alone with the Fuhrer.

"So, I've heard you lost your Alchemy." He began. Edward frowned and nodded at the information. "However…you can still fight right? Not to mention you've seen the Truth therefore you're still an alchemist." Edward nodded his head for each question. He seemed to be nodding more than talking lately... "I want you to work under me." At first, Edward was shocked; but then, he hid a smirk behind a smile.

"Only on one condition." The Fuhrer's eyebrows rose. Edward smiled and leaned in to whisper said condition. Fuhrer Grumman chuckled in response.

"Sounds like quite a challenge for you." Grumman commented. Edward let his smirk show. "Well, I've heard that you don't take too kindly to uniforms..." Grumman started and Edward paused to think about it for a moment. The reason he did that was because he rebelled the military. It was very immature of him and now that he thought about it, he'd rather change that. He shook his head. This time he would be more mature about it. Maybe if he changed, he wouldn't seem so immature.

"I'll wear one." He replied. The Fuhrer smiled.

"Fantastic." He tossed a watch in Edward's direction and the shorter alchemist caught it. It was different. Instead of being silver, it was gold. "That watch shows that you work directly under me."

"Alright."

"Now there's something one of our Alchemists discovered." Edward's brows rose with interest. "It's a possibility that someone can transfer their own Alchemy to someone else." The teen's eyes widened to which the Fuhrer smiled. "Come in, Transfer Alchemist." A man with long brown hair and hazel eyes came in. He grabbed Edward's hands anxiously.

"It's nice to finally meet my nephew." Edward blinked once. Then again.

"Nephew?" He questioned.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Once he pointed it out, that's when he saw it. "I was your mother's brother."

"I have an uncle?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow. The man gave him a toothy grin and literally picked him up and hugged him.

"So how old are you…fifteen?" Edward's eye twitched. He would've yelled at the man about his height but he quit that now that he wanted to be mature. "I'm just kidding. I know you're eighteen." Edward sighed and hugged the man back, despite the fact that he's only known him for a matter of minutes. If he was anything like Trisha, he was lovey dovey.

"I can definitely see the resemblance. My brother and I take after our father though…Al's hair is a bit more brownish though." Edward added. The man nodded.

"Your mother introduced me to you two before but that was too long ago you probably don't remember." He said dismissively. Edward rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, wondering briefly when the man was going to put him down. Didn't he notice how heavy he was because of his automail?

"Yeah, sorry." Edward apologized. The man smiled and placed him down on the ground.

"No problem. I think I should be more sorry since I wasn't there for my sister's death. I had been involved with a war at the time and we never really talked to each other. Anyways, back to more business, I'm supposed to give you my Alchemy, defying the law of equivalent exchange." Edward's eyes widened as he winked at him.

"How?" The man just shrugged. So did Edward.

"Well, let's get on with it." Grumman said cheerfully with a shooing motion. The alchemists nodded and the group headed downstairs into a lab that Edward had never seen before. He looked at the complicated circles on the floor until his uncle gestured for him to walk in the middle of it.

"Now this might knock some air out of you but all in all you'll have Alchemy again." He warned. Edward was excited; he couldn't wait to feel the power of alchemy flow through him again. Ever since it was taken away from him, he's felt completely different. Alchemy had always been his life. Edward blinked when he realized something and frowned.

"Hold on, before you activate it I need to show you guys something. I wish that you would not tell a certain person about it. I don't know if it might affect the array or not." Edward mumbled and they both looked at him curiously as he started to take his shirt off. He unwrapped his bandages and turned around, earning gasps from the two of them.

"Oh dear…hmm." Edward wrapped it back up and turned around expectantly. "It could affect it, but it would most likely just burn something. A little burn wont hurt anyone though. It would probably come from the direction of your back so let's move these chemicals out." His uncle said and they made sure to move the chemicals. Grumman gave Edward a cautious look, wondering why he could have Roy's transmutation circle on his back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was attacked by some crazy Ishbalan." Edward said, laughing nervously. Fortunately, the Fuhrer laughed. Edward smiled at him.

"Well, I guess that'll be your first mission, eh? You do know where it is, right?" Grumman asked. Edward smiled and nodded. He knew from experience to always memorize the surroundings of a place you've been in before. "Great." He chirped. They cleared the rest of the chemicals and Edward stepped inside the circle. The man clapped his hands and the circle glowed green. _What an odd color_. Edward thought before he felt excruciating pain in his back. He saw a bright light behind him but didn't bother looking back.

After the transmutation had ended, there was smoke everywhere. Edward felt Alchemy tingling in his fingertips. He missed the feeling. So it worked…right? He looked around but couldn't see anything because of all the smoke. His back did feel like it was on fire though. He looked down and saw blood dripping off his back on the floor. Honestly, of all the people that would've been freaking out and panicking, Edward just shrugged it off.

It was so worth it.

"Ed?! Where are you!?" Edward heard his uncle call out worriedly, afraid that his transmutation had gone wrong.

"I'm over here! I guess you could say it worked." He called and looked behind him, laughing. The wall was completely charcoal black. "I think I burnt the wall though." He heard the Fuhrer chuckle. "It did reopen my wound, but I'll be fine." He said, panting. He took his red jacket and transmuted it into bandages to confirm that it worked. "Yup, it worked…are you guys okay?" He called.

"Yeah." The smoke cleared out and Edward wrapped his wounds and put his black tank back on. He saw his uncle walk over and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"It was worth it." Edward replied with a smile, earning a smile back. The Fuhrer walked up to the two. He promised money to the retiring 'Transfer Alchemist' and smiled at Edward.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

* * *

**Wow this took me hours to do...mostly because I kept on wandering back to Facebook and then I randomly started reading yaoi manga .-.  
Tyki: You get distracted too much.  
Vira: Yeah, yeah, I know v-v  
Tyki: *looks around* why am I even here? This is _not _my fandom.  
Vira: Because you're my AN buddy so it's required that you're here.  
Tyki: I'm sure they do not want to listen to you ramble on to someone who doesn't even exi-  
Vira: You're not allowed to break the fourth wall, Tyki.  
Tyki: What do you think you're doing right now!?  
Vira: Lalalalala~ anyways, thank you Guest-  
Tyki: Who would name themselves Guest?  
Vira: ...you're an idiot when it comes to this stuff. *cough* _anyways, _thank you Guest (if you read my AN up there, hopefully that help you understand some more), snowcoloredwolf (I was actually thinking about it...xD), mobile pfft (er, I kinda needed it to happen for the storyline, sorry! Dx), XxRoyEdloverxX, and Shadow Elvin Angel for reviewing!  
Tyki: Can I go back to my own fandom now?  
Vira: *salutes* yes, you are dismissed.  
Tyki: *wanders off* ...what a weirdo...**


End file.
